


Never Felt so Good to Have a Family

by victoridiaz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One-Shot, Peraltiago, b99 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoridiaz/pseuds/victoridiaz
Summary: Amy and Jake are invited to a dinner party at Holt's, and awkwardness ensues.





	Never Felt so Good to Have a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and sweet one-shot! Jake and Amy being dorks, Jake just all around loving Amy, and Jake being thankful for his wonderful police family.

Jake was lying on the couch eating ice cream at 11 pm when he heard Amy squeal from her desk. He looked over and grinned as his wife started up her signature dork dance, which looked somewhat like the combination of a headless goose dancing and a fish out of water. “What’s up, Babe? Did Patrache Poenaru rise from the dead? He’s the inventor of ink pens, by the way, I know that because you remind me every day.” 

“No, Jacob! Better than that!” Amy stated, her voice squeaking. 

“Better? Gosh, this must be really big.”

“It is!” Amy gushed, hurrying over to him. “Kevin and Holt are having a dinner party! And they want us to come! Kevin’s relatives AND Holt’s parents are going to be there, this must be really big!” She carefully handed him a printed email. Jake noticed that her hands were shaking. 

“That’s strange. I thought they hated dinner parties, especially with us, ever since the…incident.” Jake recalled the time that Holt had found him, Amy, and Terry, along with their dog Cheddar, hiding in his personal bathroom. He cringed, hoping that Holt had forgotten about it.

“No, Jacob, read the email. It’s been arranged by their families. But the important thing is, we’re invited!” Amy squealed and gave an adorable little jump. “Which salad should I make? Oh god, I need to bring wine…” her expression changed. “Don’t just stand there Jake, we have to get moving!” 

Jake grinned. There was nothing like a dinner party at Holt’s to get Amy’s mood swings going.

 

Jake and Amy arrived on Holt’s doorstep at around 6 pm. Jake was wearing a tux, after much persuasion by his wife. Amy, of course, was wearing something classy, but not too fancy, detailed, but not too distracting, and colourful, but not blinding. It had taken her two hours to decide. In the moments that they spent waiting for the door to open, Jake took a quick glance over at his wife. He smiled. She was so beautiful, looking extremely nervous and shivering out on the doorstep. 

Captain Holt answered the door. “Peralta, Santiago. I’m glad you could make it. Please, come inside and make yourself comfortable.” 

“Thank you so much for inviting us, Captain, it really means a lot, I promise nothing is going to go wrong.” Amy said, flustered. 

“Yes, I trust you and Peralta will not be found in my upstairs bathroom again.” Noticing the look on Jake’s face, he added, “Yes, Jacob, I still recall that…incident.” 

Jake plastered on a grin and followed Amy to the kitchen, where he immediately spotted a familiar face. Rosa and her new girlfriend Alicia were standing awkwardly in the corner. 

“Rosa. Thank god.” Sputtered Amy, making a bee-line for them.

“Hey Amy. You’re here too. Cool.” Rosa glanced at Amy before turning back to Alicia. 

“This is super awkward…” Muttered Jake. “Everyone here is so….fancy!” 

“Jake, anything is fancy to you. Holt’s house is literally a castle in your eyes.” Amy rolled her eyes, secretly adoring her husband’s wistful looks around the house. 

A giggling couple approached them, one she’d never seen before. “Hi there!” the woman spouted, in a high obnoxious voice. Jake watched Rosa cringe. 

“Um, hello?” muttered Amy, grabbing onto Jake for support. 

“You must be Amy Santiago!!” Laughed the woman. “And this is your hubby! Jake Peralta! You two are the cutest couple, OMG!!” She squealed at the end. Not an adorkable Amy squeal, but an annoying, giggly girl squeal. 

“Oh! Yeah! That’s us! Greatest couple in New York, haha,” Jake butted in, saving Amy from the embarrassment. “And you are…?”

“Oh, I’m Kevin’s cousin, Marlene!” giggled the woman. 

“How are you related?” murmured Amy under her breath, stunned. 

“So-o, tell me all the details, when did you get married, what was it like, how are you liking it, EVERYTHING!” Her voice was reaching roughly the noise level of a police siren.

Jake felt slightly uncomfortable, but looking at Amy, the feeling melted away. “Oh..” He laughed awkwardly. “You know, we had the craziest wedding, actually. Like, awesome. Turns out Amy had this arch-nemesis who planted a bomb at our wedding. But we managed to still get married the same day, at the precinct….” His voice trailed off. He was lost in memories of twinkling lights, crying Boyles, and Amy, beautiful, wonderful Amy, standing in front of him, reciting her vows. He smiled, for real this time, remembering how his wife had kissed him earnestly in front of a handful of officers and a police captain, and how the best day of his life had suddenly come true.

“And?? Tell me more!!” Marlene interrupted. 

“Oh, yeah…it was the most beautiful wedding in the world.” Jake looked at Amy and smiled. “Ames is perfect, I love the way she finds typos in official forms, and enjoys doing paperwork, and does this adorable dorky dance every time she gets good news…I just love Amy.” 

Amy dropped her fake smile and met her husband’s eyes. “Aww, Jake.” She whispered, and leaned in toward him. 

“You guys are so cute!” a squeaky voice sounded way to close to Jake’s ear for comfort. He grinned and pulled Amy away. 

“Some party, huh.” He laughed as soon as they were away from Marlene. “Can you believe she’s actually related to Kevin?” he muttered. 

“Not at all. This is ridiculous.” Amy smiled. “Oh! There’s Holt!, Quick, Jake, are you sure you liked my thank-you speech!” 

“Amy, of course I didn’t. It was way to long and grammatically correct for me. But Holt’s gonna love it. Get over there, girl!” Jake held up a double thumbs-up. 

“Captain!!! Hey!! I just wanted to say, thank you so much for inviting us to this party, it means so much-“ Amy was cut off by Holt. 

‘Well of course, Santiago, Peralta. This is a bit of a family gathering, and you’re my family, are you not?”

Amy gushed and nodded. 

Jake met eyes with the Captain and smiled. Holt knew how much he hated formal gatherings, but somehow, it felt good to be invited to them. Jake never had family gatherings as a kid. His blood family was terrible. But this family? It was all he needed. Rosa and Alicia laughing in the corner, Kevin and Holt exchanging glances only they could understand, Terry lighting up the mood and entertaining wherever he walked, Gina dazzling Marlene and her partner, and Charles critiquing the food table. They were all so perfect.  
His eyes rested on Amy, beautiful Amy, in her shiny green dress and cardigan, now testing out a fancy looking shrimp. Her eyes filled with panic as a bit of orange sauce dripped onto her chin, and she rushed to get a napkin as though she’d never had more purpose. Jake didn’t even notice another of Kevin’s squeaky looking cousins, perhaps Marlene’s sister, approaching as he watched his wife wipe the sauce off her face and hastily leave the food table. 

It never felt so good to have a family.


End file.
